


Запись #1

by BlackyDono



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Log 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100701) by [MindfulWrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/pseuds/MindfulWrath). 



Я очнулся не в том теле.  
Я помню, как Кэтрин говорила что-то успокаивающее, но она всегда говорила что-то успокаивающее, так что, возможно, что-то действительно пошло не так.  
Но очнулся я один, так что, наверное, не так что-то пошло только для меня.  
Глубоководный костюм исчез, уни-инструмент тоже. Двери были закрыты. Эта... штука в коридоре, чем бы она ни была, все еще находилась там, но её за живое существо я не считал.  
Был бы тут еще кто-нибудь.  
Когда ты один, очень быстро начинаешь скучать. Я думал спуститься на дно в любом случае, даже без костюма, но на обрыве не было никаких аппаратов, ничего вообще, только провода и тьма.  
Так что, думаю, подъемника тоже не было.  
Я попытался вызвать его обратно наверх, но он не появился. Наверное, Кэтрин и Саймон, я думаю, другой Саймон, потому что должен был быть еще один Саймон, счастливчик, Саймон, который будет продолжать жить - я думаю, они как-то его сломали. Может, они уже мертвы, я никогда не узнаю этого.  
Я читал документы, читал внимательно, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Частично поэтому я решил, что есть (или был) еще один Саймон, который пошел дальше, как должен был сделать я. Счастливый сукин сын.  
Информации много. Нужно просто знать, где искать, и, раз мне больше нечем было заняться, я искал. Здесь дневники, журналы - всё. У меня нет всех паролей, но.. эта штука в коридоре, до которой добрались НИУ, она больше не бьется в дверь, и, может быть, я могу выйти наружу и что-нибудь найти. Может, я могу вернуться на Тету, Ипсилон, Лямбду, куда-нибудь. Там были хранилища с людьми, такими, как Брендон Ван. да даже говорить об одном и том же будет лучше, чем это.  
Лучше, чем одиночество.  
Ну, наедине с кричащими роботами и дышащими трупами, что одновременно и хуже и, в какой-то степени, лучше. По крайней мере, нет тишины. Страшно но не тихо.Интересно, получилось ли все у другого Саймона. Или не получилось, может, он вернется? Мне кажется, я должен буду что-то ему сказать, но я не знаю, что.  
Как мог ты оставить меня здесь? Как мог ты заставить меня снова очнуться? Как мог ты вернуться с пустыми руками?  
Но эти слова... они пусты. Черт, да даже если Кэтрин вернется, я не уверен, что смогу кричать. Одиночество, оно меняет тебя. Я начинаю понимать, почему чокнулся Экерс. Может, ему никто не долбился в дверь, но и без этого сойти с ума здесь было легче лёгкого.  
Я начинаю понимать, почему столько людей совершили самоубийство. Быстрая смерть очень привлекательна на фоне того, сколько времени потребуется ждать, чтобы у костюма закончилась энергия.  
Интересно, как это будет - умирать. Я знаю, что умру, просто эта мысль ещё... ещё не встала на свое место в моем сознании. Интересно, будет ли это больно - опускаться на дно бездны, пока меня не раздавит. Наверное, будет. Но не долго, правда? Не очень долго.  
Эта штука в коридоре убьет меня, штука, которая кричит и уже по большей части НИУ. Я много думал об этом - о том, кем она раньше была, там ли еще личность этого человека, и на что это похоже. Я много думал и о роботах, бродящих вокруг, разговаривающих с собой, застрявших в жизнях, которые уже давно закончились. они не могут отпустить. Только разговаривают об одном и том же снова и снова.  
Я подумал обо всех вилках, что я мог вытащить, всех тех, кого я оставил в одиночестве. Я подумал, что, может, я могу пойти обратно и убить их, пока для меня еще не все кончено. Я не могу сказать, как долго они там уже пробыли. не могу помочь кому-то, до кого добрались НИУ, НИУ поддерживают их жизнь, и попытка пойти против них точно будет самоубийством, даже если бы я знал, как их убить. Но для других, для других я мог бы вытащить вилку. А потом просто шагнуть в бездну, и все будет кончено.  
Чёрт возьми, что это...  
Кто-то... кто-то только что открыл переходную камеру со стороны Тау. кто-то либо сделал круг, либо поднялся со дна по кабелям, и... и...  
Кто-то идет сюда.  
И если это я, то я убью его.


End file.
